


Masquerade

by Lisa8



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa8/pseuds/Lisa8
Summary: With an impending betrothal and an increasing, inexplicable need to see for herself the handsome and infamous Prince Endymion, Serenity is determined to pay a visit to forbidden Earth. But what began as a quick trip to satisfy her fantasies evolves into something more, threatening the fate of two kingdoms as Serenity and Endymion discover each other in an increasing web of lies.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Masquerade  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Prologue   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don’t belong to me, but this story does.  
******************************************************  
“Minako-chan, do you ever wonder what’s out there? What it’s like?”

Sky-blue eyes regarded her protector and close friend with undisguised curiosity. Despite the rather ambiguous questions, Sailor Venus, or more commonly known among her friends as Minako (or even more affectionately, Minako-chan), knew exactly what her beloved princess was really asking. Princess Serenity, for all her unsurpassed beauty and countless charms, was never one for subtlety, if her singular, longing gaze directed toward the looming blue-green planet before them served as any indication. Though Minako had to admit, as she drew in a slow breath before answering, it truly was a breathtaking sight, shimmering in all its glory amid a backdrop of winking stars. 

“Sere, if you’re referring to Earth, then my answer hasn’t changed from the last five times you asked today,” Minako replied wryly. It was perhaps no way to speak to the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom and future queen of the Silver Millennium, but years of laughter, whispered confidences and even shared tears could wear down the strongest dictates of royal protocol. In fact, Minako dared to say that she regarded Serenity as more of a sister than her precious charge, who she was destined to protect with her very life.

Instead of taking offence at Sailor Venus’ sarcastic response, Serenity merely sighed and continued indulging in her wistful fantasies. “It’s such a shame really. Earth being this close, yet we cannot so much as step foot on their soil without apparently inciting planetary outrage.” 

Serenity had always felt inexplicably drawn to Earth, even as a young girl. As the years passed, her childish fascination had given way to something deeper, more yearning, as if there was an...and here words usually failed her when she tried to describe Earth’s pull on her…an...emptiness within her desperately seeking to be filled with increasing urgency. It was equal parts frustration and fear that now kept the princess awake at night, wondering why she couldn’t shake away the lure of the strictly forbidden.

“Cheer up, Sere,” a new, slightly gruffer voice joined the mix. Serenity lifted her head and was greeted with the welcome sight of the rest of her Inner Court. “In just over two months, you will have princes and lords of countless kingdoms all coming here in the hopes of winning your hand. Can you imagine? Every night there will be balls, and dinners, and dancing and…” Sailor Jupiter trialed off in into a dreamy silence while Serenity merely lifted her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed by the thought of her impending betrothal and all the pomp and circumstance that unfortunately such an event entailed. The princess had always hated being the center of attention, and now she would soon be forced to be main attraction to various eligible men all vying for the ultimate prize—her hand and, of course, her kingdom and the unspeakable power that came with it. Instead of feeling encouraged, Serenity now felt the weight of her birthright come crushing down her slender shoulders. How she could stomach close to a month of lackluster interactions and faked smiles before “choosing” her husband and future king (though she suspected the choice was not as much in her control as her mother may be letting on) was beyond her.

“Mako-chan, if you are so keen on being courted by these men, then perhaps you should be my replacement. It would be a welcome change, I promise you.” The princess’ tone was light, but she was only half teasing—she would gladly switch places with Makoto or any of the rest of her senshi if given the opportunity.

“Ah, a princess can only dream,” Makoto said wistfully. “But really Sere, the thought of all those handsome and powerful men desperate for just one small smile, one quick glance in their direction doesn’t appeal to you in the slightest?”

Serenity’s next words clung to the crisp evening air. “Perhaps if Prince Endymion were invited…”

The Earth Prince was, by all accounts of the lucky few who have had the rare opportunity to set eyes on him, handsome beyond belief. He was the constant topic of princesses and ladies of the court at balls and other social gatherings, where whispers of his stormy eyes and jet black hair spread viciously like wildfire. Serenity was never one to listen to the gossips much (having frequently been the subject of such gossips herself), yet she couldn’t help but drink in their giggling, breathless chatter with a thirst that only grew worse with subsequent conversation. Some ladies claimed to have fainted at the sight of him, which the princess thought a touch melodramatic. Some ladies really did have a flair for hyperbole, in Serenity’s opinion. However, even assuming that reality never exceeds—or indeed, rarely even meets—expectations, Prince Endymion must still have been quite handsome to elicit such violent professions of love and adoration. How Serenity longed to lay eyes on the man himself, if only to finally quench the burning in her parched throat.

“Sere, you know that is impossible.” A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, and Serenity looked up and into the warm violet eyes of the fiery senshi of Mars. For all of Rei’s outwardly feisty temperament, the princess had always found Sailor Mars’ presence soothing, and Serenity frequently turned to her for guidance and trusted—if not at times painfully truthful—advice.

“I realize that, Rei-chan,” Serenity replied quietly. She let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she been holding and lowered her flushed cheeks into her hands. “You must all think I am slowly descending into a dark pit of madness and obsession.”

“Well, when you phrase it that way…” Minako drawled, only to receive a quick slap from Rei. 

“They say he may be the most handsome man in our entire system,” a quiet voice added, to the group’s surprise. Sailor Mercury’s cheeks immediately turned crimson as four pairs of wide eyes turned their attention to her, but she was determined to finish her speech. Certainly not the most vocal of Serenity’s closest companions, it wasn’t as if she was blind or deaf herself. “And they say he has just emerged victorious after a months-long internal war on Earth, defeating the various pockets of rebellion that had sprung up after the tragic loss of the king and queen.” 

Serenity’s ears perked at the mention of war, and her mind immediately formulated an image of an apparently heartbreakingly and faint-inducing prince with eyes the color of the oceans, riding high on his stallion with his sword brandished, defeating his enemies with fell swoops of his deadly weapon. The princess’ head began to swim at the thought. If he truly was as magnificent as his admirers claimed, then she herself may have some trouble staying upright and conscious.

“You know what they also say about him…” Makoto added slowly, shooting a quick glance toward her princess as she carefully chose her next words. “They don’t call him the Ice Prince for no reason.”

Serenity felt her head might explode, as the weight of the day’s lessons, her impending betrothal, and the enigma that was Prince Endymion trampled her frazzled nerves. Was it…was it possible to be in love with a shadow, a fantasy of a man that she did not—and perhaps would not ever—know?

“Please, Minna-chan, I would like to retire for the evening.”

“Of course, Princess.” Minako bowed, as if suddenly realizing their differences in station, and the other senshi followed suit. “Get some rest, it has been a long day. We can talk more in the morning if you would like.”

As the girls shuffled out of Serenity’s bedchambers in quick succession, Sailor Venus turned and gave her princess one final glance, concern etched on her delicate features. There was something…off…about Serenity, she could sense it. All Minako could do was hope that her beloved charge would not do anything rash, given all the pressure she was currently having to endure. That was the last thing the kingdom needed.  
****************************************************  
With the morning came clarity. Serenity opened her eyes slowly, shading her face from the warm rays of sunlight that pierced through her silk curtains. A gentle breeze wafted in through the partially open window, and Serenity savored the cool fall breeze against her bare skin. She sat up and rubbed the last remnants of a surprisingly dreamless sleep from her eyes, then stretched her tense muscles, rigid from inactivity. Her actions were completed with a calmness and grace befitting her royal birth. She knew what she had to do, once and for all, to end the torment that had plagued her with increasing strength. 

She had to go to Earth. She had to see him, even for just one fleeting glance. She had to make her shadow prince a reality, no matter the cost.

****************************************************  
A bit of a slow start in setting the scene, but I promise there will be lots of action (and interaction between our favorite couple) to come! Please let me know what you think.  Reviews will help encourage me to update faster!


	2. Masquerade Chapter 1

Title: Masquerade  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG  
Author’s Notes:  
Here’s Chapter 1! Thanks to everyone who read the prologue and sent me a note/review – your feedback is much appreciated!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don’t belong to me, but this story does.  
*******************************************************************8  
Serenity took another small sip of her morning tea, training her gaze on the thin stream of mist that rose from her cup and quickly dissipated in the air around her. She poked half-heartedly at her food, which she had hardly touched; her stomach was in knots as it were, and any additional contents might very well have resulted in a rather offensive purge at the breakfast table. She sighed as discreetly as she could manage and wondered when this meal—the longest breakfast she had ever had to sit through (in her mind at least)—would finally conclude. 

“Are you feeling alright, Sere?”

Serenity forced herself to peel her eyes away from her piece of uneaten toast and put on a smile for her mother, Queen Serenity.

“Of course, Mother.”

The queen didn’t seem entirely convinced, and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Her silver eyes regarded her only daughter and heiress with compassion mixed with a twinge of sadness. Queen Serenity knew how trying a time that had to be for the princess, who found herself caught in an awkward and painful metamorphosis to adulthood with the universe eagerly awaiting her transformation. The queen had no doubt that her daughter would emerge as the most beautiful butterfly, but that didn’t make the transition any less painful. She was well aware of how much hope and expectation for the future she had placed on her daughter, which she did not wish on anyone. Yet that was the price and burden of royal birth—she had suffered through, as had her mother before her. “You have barely eaten anything this morning,” Queen Serenity said gently.

Serenity cringed, silently cursing her normally voracious appetite. In that regard, she had never quite gotten a handle of the “royal” way of eating, as she called it, where elegant ladies claimed to be full after what seemed like a single bite. After committing a few social faux pas, during which Serenity learned the hard way that taking seconds (or even thirds) at dinner parties was unacceptable in polite company especially where her every move was scrutinized by countless pairs of eyes, she had developed a more controlled form of eating in public. In fact, she and her senshi had made it into a game of sorts, eating like proper ladies at parties only to gorge themselves on pastries and other treats in the kitchens afterward, giggling over the latest amusing thing so-and-so lord or lady had said during the event. It was the only way Serenity knew to stay sane under the stifling expectations for someone of her status. If she had to live forever bound by the confines of propriety, it was some small comfort to at least derive entertainment from it.

But in front of trusted friends and family, on the rare occasions when she didn’t feel the smothering presence of judgment sitting heavily on her chest, Serenity had always enjoyed eating heartily. Thus her lack of appetite was immediately befuddling and alarming to her mother.

“I just indulged a bit too much at supper last night, that’s all.” Serenity hated lying to her mother, but food was quite possible the last thing she had on her mind at the moment. From the corner of her eye, she caught Minako’s curious look (no doubt recalling that she had barely touched her dinner yesterday as well), and she wiped her mouth quickly on her napkin. “May I please be excused?” 

Perhaps desperation was discernible in her words, she didn’t care. She had to leave now, before her revolve crumbled into a pile of ash at her feet. Serenity barely waited for her mother’s affirmation before standing up and walking back to her bedchambers as quickly as her feet could carry her.  
***  
Serenity gazed at her reflection in the mirror in wonder as she ran her hands against the coarse cloth that now hugged her small frame. She had never before dressed in such clothing, and her skin immediately protested against the foreign fabric. Serenity had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that silk did feel much better against her skin, but a temporary lack of royal comforts would certainly not stop her now. With one decisive tug, she pulled her hair out of their customary buns, the symbol of Lunarian royalty only worn by herself and the queen, and watched as the long streams caught the late morning sunlight and shown like molten gold as they tumbled to her feet. The princess next styled her hair into a single, simple bun and tucked the remaining pesky strands of hair behind her ears.

Once again she looked into the mirror and was shocked to find herself barely recognizable, even to herself. “So this is what it feels to be common,” Serenity mused, then quickly berated herself for such naïve thoughts. Of course she didn’t know what it felt like to be one of the peasants living in the nearby village that she liked to frequent whenever she could. She had money, power and people at her disposal; she had never known hunger, never known poverty, never known the fear of not being able to provide the next meal to her family. Yet somehow, dressed in that simile cotton dress that she had sneaked out of one of the maid’s sleeping areas and stripped of all her jewels and other finery, she felt closer to her people than she had ever before. And all those beautiful, perfect princesses and ladies she had admired, twirling around the ballroom like they could almost walk on air, how would they appear without their masks of riches?

Serenity’s musings were interrupted by a swift knock at the door, and before she could react, the door was swung open by her unwelcome guest.

“Oh my apologies, I thought the Princess was here. Have you seen…” Minako trailed off, her mouth gaping open in a decidedly un-ladylike fashion. Sailor Venus walked carefully toward Serenity, and when she had regained her ability to speak, only groaned out the following remark. “Please tell me I am dreaming…”

“Minako-chan, I thought you and the girls were all at training…” Serenity didn’t have anything else to say, knowing full well that Minako had caught her and would figure out what she was planning without much additional prompting.

“Sere…” Minako now clutched onto the princess’ hands with such startling intensity that Serenity cried out in surprise. The blond senshi loosened her grip at her charge’s gasp but continued staring at her princess with a look that was equal parts disbelief and imploring. “I hope you will forgive me for speaking out of turn, Sere, but…please don’t do this…please…you know as well as I do that nothing good can come if you go to Earth. Nothing! What do you think will happen if you go? Likely you will not lay eyes on him…from all accounts, most of his own lords hardly ever see him! And even if you do get to finally meet the prince, then what? This is not one of those fairy tales that you are so keen on devouring, Princess. With your betrothal so close, if word somehow slipped that you had gone to Earth…just…think for one second, Sere!” Minako’s hands were now firmly gripping onto Serenity’s shoulders, and she so desperately wanted to shake some sense into her princess. The mere thought that something could go wrong made Sailor Venus’ stomach churn. 

“Minako-chan…” Serenity removed the senshi’s shaking hands from her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. “You always were more like a sister to me, you know that, right?” Both girls’ eyes now shone brightly with unshed tears. “And I have always trusted you, not as a senshi and my fearless protector, but as my friend, my sister, someone who will support me no matter what. I am sorry…” A single tear slide down the princess’ cheek. “I am sorry, because I will never be as strong as you, or Rei-chan, or Ami-chan, or Mako-chan. I am sorry that you are all forced to protect a princess that could never live up to her mother’s legacy…”

“Sere…”

“I am sorry that you must now have to deal with the consequences of what must seem like an act of rebellion. But…words fail me right now…I need to do this, Minako-chan. Something in me, something deep down, something that scares me, Minako-chan…is pulling me there. Maybe it had always pulled me there, and I have spent so much time and energy trying to ignore it…but I’m so tired, Minako-chan. I’m so tired, and I can’t avoid it any longer. If I do…I am afraid I will lose my mind.”

Serenity felt a strange sense of relief after she finished her speech. She had bottled up those feelings for so long, it seemed, and finally letting years of self-doubt, anger, sadness and torment finally pour from the floodgates was undeniably cathartic. Minako stared into her princess’ eyes and realized with a heavy heart that there was no use in attempting to change her mind now. Serenity wasn’t anything if not stubborn, and despite her stirring speech that was filled with so much insecurity, the blond senshi was certain that Serenity could do anything that she set her mind and heart on. 

“Please promise me that you will be careful,” Sailor Venus whispered finally, brushing more stray tears from Serenity’s flushed cheeks. “And take this.” She pressed a tiny silver communicator into the princess’ palm, simple and sleek in design, with a small crescent moon emblazoned at the center of the cover. “Please promise me that you will contact me if there is any sign of trouble. In fact, please let me know that you are safe too. It kills me…it kills me that the senshi cannot go with you, but I fear it will be too conspicuous. If anything happens to you…”

“It won’t,” Serenity promised with a shaky smile, unable to believe that her deepest hidden desire was finally about to become reality. “I promise, Minako-chan. I will return before you even realize I am gone.” Somehow Minako doubted that, but she didn’t want to upset the princess any further. “And if Mother asks…tell her I am in one of the nearby villages, helping the sick and poor.” Serenity had spent much of her limited free time along her people, offering aid and compassion where they had experienced so little before. Her charity work had earned her the nickname of “healing angel” along the peasantry, which honor she had only accepted with a hesitant blush. “I am only as good as my people,” Serenity would say modestly in response to their effusive gratitude and compliments, which only endeared her to them that much more.

With one last grateful glance, Serenity turned to walk toward her balcony, before Minako quickly grabbed her wrist. “Sere, your forehead…”

“Oh…” It certainly would not serve her well to be seen walking on Earth with the crescent moon boldly announcing her heritage for all to see! Serenity gently touched her mark, and the symbol fluttered dully before vanishing altogether from her skin as if it were never there. Sailor Venus gave her princess one final worried glance-over before giving a single nod of silent approval.

The princess stood still, letting the refreshing morning breeze hit her flushed cheeks as she quieted her mind, calmed her beating chest and drew upon the Silver Crystal’s power to transport her to her destination. With a flash, she was gone, and Minako let out a long breath that she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding.  
***  
Earth was so…heavy. That was Serenity’s first reaction as the crystal’s silver light dropped her gracefully in an untamed field of tall grass and wildflowers. She moved her right leg, then her left, each step feeling like she had invisible bags of stones tied to her ankles. She had vaguely recalled some yawn-inducing lecture from one of her tutors years back regarding the Earth’s gravitational pull—the details and technical explanations were now lost on her—but she did seem to remember her tutor mentioning that this heaviness would be a side effect. Serenity had even recalled (admittedly vainly) wondering whether her figure would appear heavier as well. 

Even the air felt heavier, the princess thought as she filled her lungs with Earth’s air for the first time in her life. Yet…it was beautiful. She swept her eyes across her immediate surroundings, marveling at how vibrant and colorful everything was, from the long blades of emerald grass that tickled her legs to the bright yellow daisies that dotted the field for as far as her eyes could see, even to the deep, rich brown of the earth under her feet. Most beautiful was the sky, an endless expanse of light blue with white pillows hanging lazily against that infinite stretch of heaven. Serenity was proud of the little garden she had personally cultivated back home, but now she realized that it paled in comparison to Earth’s abundance. How had she spent her entire existence not having previously experienced nature in its purest, most unadulterated state?

After she had become somewhat accustomed to Earth’s gravity and re-gained use of her legs, Serenity meandered her way through the field, with no real sense of direction, allowing that ever-tingling sensation that was now spreading from the pit of her stomach to carry her. After what seemed like hours—or perhaps it had only been minutes, the princess had to admit that time had grown hazy as she made frequent stops to smell a particularly dazzling flower or to close her eyes and enjoy the warmth of the sun on her skin—she made out the outline of a palace so tall and magnificent that she was sure it stretched all the way to the clouds. The ivory-colored marble gleamed softly against the late morning sun, and Serenity felt an inexplicable rush of emotion burn through her veins like wildfire until she found it difficult to breathe. So this was Prince Endymion’s kingdom... 

She marveled at the sight, her feet frozen beneath her all the while itching to run toward the palace as fast as they could manage. So this was where she…the princess put an end to her traitorous thoughts before they led her to a place where she had not…no, could not…consider. She drew in a fresh of air and laughed—even the air tasted sweet. What was this place that could enchant her just with its mere existence? For once, Serenity was delighted to be proven wrong, that expectation could exceed reality, and she had yet to meet the man who starred frequently in her most cherished dreams.

Serenity had opted to take the back entrance, where she assumed, based on her knowledge of the inner workings of her own palace, her presence would cause the least cause for alarm. She giggled silently when she imagined how the prince would react if she had showed up at the front gate demanding an audience with him dressed as she were in peasant’s clothing. She would be sooner shown to the dungeons than the prince’s state room, though it was certainly one way to be granted entry into the palace... Safely hidden behind a large bush, she watched as maids and servants and of all stations bustled about their daily duties, going to and from a gate that appeared to be unlocked and which led to a door which did not have any visible guards. It likely led to the kitchens or perhaps the washing rooms. All she had to do was follow one of the maids through the gate, acting as if she belonged, and then… 

Serenity furrowed her brow as her rather crudely laid-out plans stopped with her maybe making it into the servant’s workrooms. Then what? How was she supposed to go from there all the way to Prince Endymion’s chambers? Her hopes of catching a glimpse of the Earth Prince were quickly crashing down around her as she wondered just how much longer she could even have on Earth. Minako would undoubtedly call her on that pesky communicator the blond senshi had insisted that she take with her, pleading with her to return. Fueled by equal parts frustration and desperation, Serenity jumped out of her spot behind the bush, riding on the adrenaline that now pumped through her body and gave her borrowed courage. The princess would just have to improvise. 

Serenity took quick steps and kept her head lowered as she slipped behind a short, slim maid struggling to carry a large load of bed sheets. Before her mind could hardly register what was happening, she had safely passed the outer gate. A few more steps would bring her into the palace, where she had planned to ask whether she could see the prince to deliver a message from one of his lords (who would remain unnamed, and Serenity could only hope she would not be asked to fabricate a name). It was not the most creative ruse, the princess admitted, but she had never fancied herself to perform particularly well under pressure.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it past the large wooden doors, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of what appeared to be a wide hallway that split into a maze of chambers. A servant pushed past her briskly with a small grunt of annoyance for standing idly by the entrance, and Serenity let out a surprised gasp as she scrambled to one side, certain that everyone in that room could now hear her pounding heart. She drew in a long breath and began scanning the room with wide, dilated eyes, praying she would be able to find the right person who could help direct her to Prince Endymion.

“You there.” Serenity had barely noticed that someone had been calling out to her before she was presented with a pair of large brown eyes directly in her line of vision. “Are you one of the new maids that just started today?”

The princess opened her mouth but quickly closed it when she felt her lips tremble and realized she was currently incapable of speech. 

“I’m Lucas,” the young man said and reached out with his right hand. Serenity stared curiously at his open palm, seeing the beginnings of calluses dotted along the surface. Despite his relative youth, this “Lucas” was no stranger to physical labor. She watched as confusion dance on his features before he let his hand drop to his side awkwardly. “Not the friendly type, got it,” he half-muttered to himself, before running a quick hand through his short, dark brown hair that reminded Serenity of fresh earth from the field that she had just walked through. His eyes roamed across her flushed features, scanning the length of her body before ending at her feet. She fidgeted under his attention, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as if the air had been sucked from the hallway.

“My name is…Sere,” she said hesitantly, hoping that her nickname would not come too close to revealing her true identity. Though if his outward appearance and manner of speech were any indication, Serenity doubted that he cared much—or perhaps even so much as heard of—the Moon Princess.

“Sere.” He smiled slightly, and Serenity was pleased to find that the smile lightened his chocolate eyes to a sort of warm amber color. “Listen Sere, I know this is not typical given it’s your first day and all, but could you do a quick favor for me?”

“I—” She had hardly opened her mouth before Lucas had seemingly vanished before her eyes, only to reappear seconds later from one of the rooms carrying a small silver tray. “I normally bring Prince Endymion his coffee every morning, but I just had one of the town vendors come late with a shipment, and if I don’t take care of that, Head Servant will have my head.”

Serenity had stopped listening after the words “Prince Endymion” had left his lips, as the buzzing in her ears grew to a deafening roar. She felt faint, as if the casual confirmation by Lucas that Prince Endymion was indeed flesh and blood and somewhere in these very halls overloaded her royal sensibilities.

“So will you…?” Lucas tapped his foot impatiently, no doubt thinking that this new servant girl had definitely not been hired for her intellect.

The princess shook her head in an attempt to dispel some of the fuzziness in her mind as she re-focused her attention on the man before her. 

“Will you go and take this up to the prince’s rooms quickly? It’s very easy, I promise you. Just knock twice, if there’s no response, walk inside slowly, place the tray on the dining table and open the blinds—only halfway though, Prince Endymion doesn’t like too much light in his room. Then just ask if he needs anything else. He will likely still be in bed and won’t respond, and then just bow—or I guess curtsey in your case—and then quickly leave. Simple as that.”

Serenity’s foggy brain gradually registered that Lucas’ request would, in fact, provide her with just the reason she needed to catch a glimpse of the Earth Prince. It was, simply put, all too good to be true. 

“But Lucas, if you have been serving him regularly, would he not object if suddenly I went?” She wanted to kick herself for giving Lucas any reason to take away his requested “favor.” Yet she couldn’t bear the thought of upsetting the prince for deviating from any established routine, even if to satisfy her longstanding selfish desire to meet him. 

Lucas laughed, a hearty sound that brought some comfort to Serenity’s frazzled nerves. “Don’t worry about it, Sere.” He gave her a reassuring tap on the shoulder, his eyes light with amusement. “The prince is not one to bother himself with these small details. I owe you one!”

So that was how Serenity found herself separated only by a door from the prince who had captivated her without even so much as a word or glance. She swallowed, once, twice, three times in a futile attempt to rid herself of the large lump in her throat. Her trembling fingers curled into a small fist as she knocked twice per Lucas’ instructions. Hearing no objections, Serenity drew in one more breath of much-needed air before twisting the small silver knob that would finally bring her in his presence. It was unhealthy, bordering on insanity, what she felt for him, she realized. But perhaps this was what she needed. One meeting, however brief, to shatter the almost mythical presence she had built up in her mind over the years, to finally see the man himself so she could confirm that he was just that, a man…a man that she could never truly know…and finally break the inexplicable power he held over her. 

Serenity stepped timidly into the grand chambers, her eyes darting about to take in the length of the room. His chambers were somberly furnished, with dark polished wood and black rugs covering the space. Everything was immaculately placed and clean, to the point that Serenity hoped she hadn’t trekked mud into the room from her worn shoes. In the center of the room was a wide bed housed in exquisite dark cherry oak, with, to Serenity’s great disappointment, black draperies blocking its occupant from view. She bit back a deep sigh as she placed the tray carefully on the dining table, her eyes now shifting toward the heavy curtains on the right side of the room before a rich, deep voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“You’re not Lucas.”  
**************************************************************  
They finally get to meet in the next chapter! I finished this chapter sooner than I had anticipated, yay! Hope I can keep this up, I’ll try my best to update regularly as time permits. Please let me know what you think!

This story was written and posted June 2017.


End file.
